


Shut up, buttercup

by Eternalmomentss



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, geralt loves him, jaskier being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalmomentss/pseuds/Eternalmomentss
Summary: Jaskier will not shut his mouth so Geralt makes him
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Shut up, buttercup

„Urgh, are we there yet?”

“No, we’re not much closer than we were five minutes ago.”

Jaskier blew a raspberry, his shoulders slouching, as he came to a halt. He curled his lip, waiting for Geralt to notice that he had stopped. The witcher didn’t turn however, instead he kept on walking at a brisk pace, a tiny smile on his face as he imagined the look on the bard’s face.

“Come on.”, Jaskier whined, looking at his lover’s backside with pleading eyes, “Can’t we rest here? The sun is already going down.”

“Ciri is waiting for us.”, Geralt said brusquely, blowing up the dry dust underneath his feet as he kept walking, “You know that.”

“I also know that my feet are most probably bleeding.”, Jaskier muttered, crossing his arms. 

At that, the witcher turned to look at the bard behind him. A smile scurried over his face at the sight of the brown-haired musician, who looked like a stubborn child refusing to eat its meal. 

“Jaskier...”, he muttered, a scolding undertone in his voice, but the bard shook his head. With a low growl, Geralt started to massage his forehead, trying his best not to lose his temper.

“Geralt, please.”

The witcher looked up at the sound of Jaskier’s gentle voice. It was an honest plea this time, neither nagging nor teasing. Geralt hadn’t really noticed before, but the bard looked tired and exhausted, eyelids heavy and limps hanging heavy on his body.

The witcher took one deep breath, before slowly striding toward his bard. “You really mean it, hm?”

Jaskier nodded his head fiercely and his eyes went wide, shining in an exceptionally beautiful colour in the red sunrise. 

“Fuck it.”, Geralt grumbled and tossed his back into the dry grass next to the bard, “You win.”

Jaskier’s eyes lit up immediately and he wiggled in place, a smile bringing out the dimples in his cheeks. 

“Perfect!”, he smiled, grabbing the lute next to him, hugging it tight, “Then I can show you my new song. I wrote it for you actually! It’s nothing special really, but I mean maybe you want to hear it…?”

“Mhm.”, Geralt said, giving Jaskier permission to continue. He lowered himself into the weed next to the suddenly very lively musician. 

“Perfect, perfect.”, Jaskier sat up straight, “So, before I start, I have to tell you about the making of this very special song.”

“Do you?”, Geralt looked at the bard nodding, his eyebrows raised. He let out a sigh, before falling backwards with his hands behind his head, taking in the last rays of the sun. 

“So, where do I start?”, Jaskier nibbled at his bottom lip, a quirk that Geralt was especially charmed by. Not that he would ever admit it. 

“Start with the song.”, Geralt hummed and closed his eyes, absentmindedly ripping withered blades of grass out of the ground.

“No, Geralt!”, Jaskier protested and Geralt could easily picture his face by the offended tone of voice, “I have to tell the story first.”

“You’re testing my patience, buttercup.”, the witcher muttered, keeping his eyes closed. 

Jaskier was silent for a while, slightly shocked at how his heart had fluttered at the term of endearment.

“Oh well-…”, the bard had to clear his throat, “Eh so, the thing is, you know that we shared quite the number of adventures and that I well- even though we- I mean it wasn’t always-…you know how sometimes things happen that aren’t-…you know…”

Geralt shot up with a growl, looking at the bard, who was stammering along, cheeks flushed a variety of red shades. 

“Damn it, Jaskier, just shut up.”

The bard was just about to answer, when Geralt grabbed him firmly at the nape and pulled him toward his own face.

The bard let out a squeak of surprise, when their lips crashed together in a deep kiss. Jaskier was frozen in place for a while, mind and body numbing, until his eyes fluttered shut and he melted into the witcher’s warm lips moving against his own. The hand on his nape tightened and only pulled him flush against his lover. Jaskier was unsure about what do with his hands. All that came to his clouded mind was to place them onto Geralt’s firm chest.  
After one thousand loud heartbeats, their lips parted, breaths coming fast, hearts thick and warm. The hand on Jaskier’s nape held him in place, close the Geralt’s face.

“What was that, bard?”

Jaskier swallowed hard at the teasing undertone in his lover’s voice, unable to speak or even think straight. But there was an idea in the back of his mind. What if…?

“Well, I said that it would be a-…”

It didn’t take long for Geralt to kiss him again, a nibble on his bottom lip making the bard hold his breath. His fingers curled into the witcher’s shirt.  
“You can do that more often if you want.”, Jaskier breathed, as they parted again, keeping his face close to the witcher’s, so that their noses were brushing against each other.

“Well, you never shut up.”, Geralt hummed, his thumb gracing the bard’s jawline, “Buttercup.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> leave a kudo or comment, that would be nice!  
> find me on tumblr @eternalmomentss


End file.
